Eine Idee
by YuryJulian
Summary: Die Ben Krieg hat, soll die Moral der Crew aufheitern. Ob ihm das wirklich gelingt?


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und den Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte! _

_**Genre:** General_

_**Rating: **K_

_**Season: **I_

_**Author: **YuryJulian_

**Eine Idee**

Ruhig lag die seaQuest im Meer und bewegte sich langsam voran an diesem noch jungen Morgen, doch mit einem Mal war die ruhige Stille der Nachtruhe schlagartig vorbei und ein furchtbar aufdringliches „Jingle Bells" mit Glockengeläut hallte durch die Gänge des Bootes. Wer noch gemütlich in seiner Koje lag, wurde unsanft geweckt. Lucas stülpte sich, wie so viele andere, grummelnd sein Kissen über den Kopf und hoffte, der Krach würde möglichst bald aufhören.

Sobald die Musik verklungen war herrschte jedoch keine Ruhe, denn die Stimme von Ben Krieg löste das Glockengebimmel ab. „Guten Morgen! Heute ist Nikolaus und da ich im letzten Jahr eine unglückliche Begegnung mit einem zerbrechlichen Gegenstand in meinen Schuhen hatte, findet es dieses Jahr ein wenig anders statt. Jedes Crewmitglied wird einen Zettel mit einem Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort seines Geschenkes finden. Wer in den nächsten zwei Stunden diesem Hinweis nicht folgt, geht leer aus. Frohes Suchen wünscht Ihr Moraloffizier Ben Krieg."

Stolz grinsend lehnte sich Ben Krieg an der Konsole von Lieutenant O'Neill zurück.

„Mr. Krieg", sagte die strenge Stimme des Commanders plötzlich hinter ihm.

Der Versorgungsoffizier sprang überrascht auf und stieß sich unsanft den Fuß an. „Autsch", entfuhr es ihm.

„Würden Sie mir bitte erklären was Sie da machen?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich das wäre klar", entgegnete Ben und rieb sich den schmerzenden Fuß an seiner Wade.

„Denken Sie also", sagte Commander Ford mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Entschlossen trat Ben auf ihn zu. „Haben Sie denn Ihre Überraschung schon gefunden?"

Ford rollte eher unbewusst mit den Augen, als Lucas in eine Decke gehüllt und barfuß auf die Brücke tapste. „Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas verwechselt hast, was die Bräuche angeht?", fragte er an Ben gewandt, als er vor diesem stehen blieb.

Wie ein Auto blickte Ben auf seinen jungen Freund, der ihm gerne den Gefallen tat und sich näher erklärte.

„Sachen versteckt man an Ostern und nicht zum Nikolaus", meinte Lucas altklug. „Ist ja schön wenn du hier gewisse Traditionen einführen willst, aber Zettel mit Hinweisen wie – da wo der Delphin lebt – sind ganz sicher nicht weihnachtlich einstimmend, erst recht nicht, wenn alle denselben Text haben. Was meinst du ist gerade auf dem Seedeck los?

Captain Bridger war genausowenig von seinem Obstkorb am MoonPool begeistert wie ich von versenkten Weihnachtssocken, wo man den kleinen Zettel mit meinem Namen kaum noch lesen konnte. Ensign Kennelly und ich haben uns überlegt, dass du wohl in unserem Fall etwas vertauscht hast, und haben unsere Geschenke getauscht. Er hat jetzt die klatschnassen Socken und ich das Computerspiel, von welchem ich ganz genau weiß dir vor einer Woche ausführlich vorgeschwärmt zu haben, damit du für mein Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht erst am Tag davor zu mir kommen brauchst."

Er warf Ben ein weiteres Paar pitschnasse Socken zu. „Dr. Westphalen hat leider kein Bedarf an Socken und Darwin ist noch weniger begeistert von deiner Aktion. Er hat so ziemlich alles, was du bei ihm ins Becken geworfen hast mittlerweile wieder hinaus befördert."

Ungläubig schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. „Dr. Westphalen hat schon Recht, es ist ein Wunder, dass du nichts ins Wasser geworfen hast, das verderben könnte." Lucas drehte sich herum und ging in seine Kabine zurück um mindestens bis Mittag noch zu schlafen und anschließend das Spiel auszuprobieren.

„Nun", begann Ford, als er sich Ben wieder zuwandte, „wie mir scheint haben Sie auf dem Seedeck nun einiges zum aufräumen. Abmarsch!" Der Commander ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Missmutig machte sich Ben auf den Weg. Sein angeknackstes Ego wurde jedoch schnell beruhigt, als sich die ersten Crewmitglieder bei ihm für die ungewöhnliche Überraschung bedankten. Die wenigen Dinge, die unabgeholt blieben, packte er in große Kisten und brachte sie in sein Quartier. Schon von weitem sah er etwas vor seiner Tür liegen. Ächzend stellte er die Kiste auf den Boden neben seiner Tür und blickte auf drei kleine Schokoweihnachtsmänner. Auch Ben Krieg war an diesem Nikolaus nicht vergessen worden.

ENDE

written: 12/06/06


End file.
